The present invention relates to a call transmitter for the input of control commands to system controller, particularly for an elevator installation.
Conventional call transmitters for elevator systems, shown, for example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,198 and EP 567 357, are constructed in such a manner that the call transmitter housing can be installed only in a predetermined position. According to the above-mentioned specifications, the installation is either projecting from or flush with a front plate of a panel. It is a disadvantage of the known call transmitters that different call transmitter housings have to be used for each possible form of the call transmitter, i.e. one call transmitter housing per call transmitter. This has the consequence that call transmitter housings and the individual elements of the call transmitter can be used only with limitations, i.e. in each instance only for a specific case of use. The number of different elements to be produced is large. Moreover, the call transmitters which, in particular, are installed to be flush can mostly be used only for a pre-defined maximum front plate thickness (typically 2 to 4 millimeters).
The present invention has the object of providing a call transmitter, for the input of control commands, of the kind described above, that does not have the aforesaid disadvantages and such that at least two embodiments or variants of installation of the call transmitter are possible with a single, identical call transmitter housing. The number of elements to be produced is small and a large inventory is no longer necessary for the provision thereof.
The special construction, which is symmetrical at the inner side, of the call transmitter housing is advantageous, as it enables a flexible installation and use of identical components for both variants.
Of further advantage is the fact that with this construction of the call transmitter housing not only a flush, but also a projecting installation is possible.
A further advantage is that the two embodiments or variants of installation of the call transmitter according to the present invention can be installed even with thicker front plates. The call transmitter housing can be installed steplessly into front plates of different thickness up to a defined maximum front plate thickness.
In addition, both variants of installationxe2x80x94flush and projectingxe2x80x94can be mounted in an identical installation cutout of the front plate.
The positioning element of the call transmitter housing also serves as a boundary surface for the carrier element and for the electronic unit.
In commercially available call transmitters, the symbols, numerals and Braille marking are usually formed or cast in synthetic material so as to be elevated. The formed variants usually have undesirable roundings of the symbols, numerals or Braille marking and, in addition, the formed numerals, for all intents and purposes, cannot be permanency characterized by a color strong in contrast. The cast synthetic material variants are often used at the same time as a call acknowledgment device (lighted from behind) and undesirable visible connecting webs are present in complicated numerals (for example, 0, 4, 6, 8, and 9). Moreover, the synthetic material numerals are susceptible to vandalism, particularly to damage by means of cigarette lighters and knives.
The call transmitter according to the invention has the symbols, numerals and Braille markings projecting from the carrier plate and produced from a metallic material, which enables a different, permanent coloration and at the same time is resistant to vandalism (cigarette lighters, knives, etc.).
All explained features are usable not only in the respectively stated combination, but also in other combinations or by themselves without departing from the scope of the invention.